


My Hero

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve, Ballerina Natasha, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Neighbors, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Steve didn't expect to hear a scream from his beautiful next door neighbor and find a snake on her front porch. And he definitely didn't expect her to come on to him after the whole incident, but he wasn't going to complain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr prompt I found a few months back. I just decided to change things up and be a bit more creative with the results. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope you all had a very wonderful Thanksgiving.❤️

* * *

The last thing Steve expected to hear was a bloodcurdling scream from next door. He had been going in that direction anyway, since it was time for Natasha's portrait session. The horrified scream coming from her house only made him rush over faster.

When he reached her house, he couldn't help his mind as it wandered. Natasha had moved into the neighbourhood a little over a month ago and he was absolutely smitten with her. No one would have blamed him once they got to know her or saw her as often as he did.

Steve was an artist and he made a living selling his own paintings through an art gallery and at art auctions, but he also did commissions. Natasha had known of how popular his work was, so she asked him to paint a portrait of her two days ago. 

Natasha fascinated him with her quiet energy, deep green eyes and graceful nature. She was a ballet dancer who worked for the New York Ballet Company. Steve watched a few productions she'd been casted in and, needless to say, he was immediately impressed. Her slender frame, shapely legs, delicate arms and slim waist were perfection.

She was poetry in motion and every artist's dream muse made flesh. How lucky he felt when she told approached him with the request to do her portrait. That meant she'd have to pose for Steve and the sessions would take a few hours for the next couple of days.

When Steve got to Natasha's house, he saw her standing on a chair on her porch. She was breathing hard, looking terrorised as she stared at something on the ground.

A rattlesnake was slithering up her porch steps and began to make its way towards the chair. Steve motioned for her to stay still. Then, in the blink of an eye, he grabbed the snake in both hands and held it by its head and the lower part of its tail.

"Do you have a shovel?" He asked calmly.

"Y-yes," she replied, coming down from the chair.

"Go get it and come back as quickly as you can."

Natasha ran off without delay and disappeared behind her house. A few moments passed and she came back with a shovel in her hands and an outraged gleam in her eye. That was look of a woman who meant business. 

Steve was about to speak, but she beat him to the punch. "When I count to five, throw it on the ground, okay?" Her words came out harshly, but he didn't blame her. If he were in her position, he'd be a little incensed too. He came down the stairs and stood a few feet away from her in the yard.

"Yes, ma'am," was his response and he tightened his hold on the creature. He knew what she planned to do and gave her a short nod. Innocently, he watched Natasha's lips move as she spoke the numbers out loud. Now that he noticed it, she had a very lovely pair of lips. They were plump and perfectly kissable.

She shouted "Five!" before he expected and he threw the snake on the ground. With nary a hesitation, Natasha let out a shriek that was eerily reminiscent of Xena and brought the shovel down on the snake. Hard. She preceded to smash the reptile several times - eight, to be exact - and then dropped the shovel on the ground and huffed in relief.

It was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever seen or ever would see in his life.

"Thanks for coming over so quickly," she said to him with a grateful smile.

"Oh, it's no problem. When a lady screams, I come." His face fell flat once he realized how awful that sounded. 

The look on Natasha's face could be described as 'trying to keep it together' because both lips were pressed together as if to prevent laughter and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Clearly, she had been amused by his choice of words.

Desperate to reassure her that he wasn't trying to make any sexual overtures, he said, "I mean, whenever I hear a woman scream, I want to make sure that she's okay. I didn't mean that I go around having sex with every woman just because they scream...uh, not that you'd think that about me or anything, but I wanted to set the record straight."

_You're such an idiot, Steve. Now, she's probably going to cancel your sessions and you'll never get to finish your portrait of her or see those glorious legs up close again. Well done, you fool._

Steve was full of self-loathing at the moment and he looked away, embarrassed by how stupid he sounded. He was looking away from her, so he was very surprised when she said, "Oh, trust me. If I scream, it'll be because I already came, not you. I think I would be successful in getting you off, but maybe we should put that idea into practical application."

 _Holy shit._  

"Wh-what? Uh, ha. That's...you're making fun of me. I see." He blushed and stared down at the redhaired goddess, convinced that his fleshly ears had just deceived him. "Right...?"

Natasha sighed and stepped closer to him, her breasts brushing against his chest. "You don't believe me? Hm, that's unfortunate. And to think I asked you to paint my portrait just so I could ogle you while you did it." **What?!** "I guess I'll just have to prove it to you." She grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips to his.

All of the other thoughts in his head admonishing him for what he'd said disappeared and he closed his eyes and let his hands touch her waist gently. God, she was so unbelievably soft, warm and feminine. From the way she moaned, he could tell that Natasha liked the kiss too.

Seconds later, she forced herself to pull away from him and her lips quirked upwards. "Do you get it now? You may have been crushing on me, but I've had the hots for you too. I just couldn't think of a way to tell you without being intimidating." 

"That's okay. You can be as intimidating as you want. I like it." He wasn't picky. Especially when it came to this woman.

The sassy grin on her face made his heart pound. She _knew_ she had him. Hook, line and sinker, but to be fair, he had her just as much. "Well, Rogers. What do you say? Wanna make a few sparks of our own?"

He gestured to the art supplies he'd put on the ground. "What about the painting?"

She licked her lips seductively and stared up at him. "Just bring your things in the house and we can finish that later. How can you think of painting at a time like this? You just came to my rescue and I want to give you a little reward. _My hero._ " Those last two words were purred and Natasha brushed her leg against his upper thigh to accompany her invitation.

Steve's eyes glinted with pleasure and he leaned down to kiss her again, but she moved back. "However...if you want to touch, you've got to come inside and wash your hands first. You _did_ grab a snake after all." She then sauntered off, walking up the porch stairs.

When Natasha realised that Steve wasn't following her, she turned and put her hands on her hips, prate ding to be offended. "Hey, I can't start without you...or maybe I _will_." A mischievous look glinted in her eyes and she ran into the house, feet pounding against the wood floor. 

Those words made Steve jump to attention and he hurriedly grabbed his art supplies and ran up the porch steps. He cast a backwards glance to the dead snake in the yard. That would just have to be taken care of later. Right now, he had a woman to please.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve just can't resist Natasha. Haha. He is so whipped.


End file.
